Your Choice
by FlawlessBVB
Summary: Michael Orlando. Original vampire that's on the vampire council . Chris Cerulli. Apart of the coven that the council wants to get rid off. Emma Black. Also and original and on the vampire council. What will happen when Chris and his coven come to Calfornia? Find out by reading!


Night grew close as the sun slowly started setting. A smile grew as I knew what time was coming close. Hunting time was growing closer as my hunger grew. There was a knock on my door when the sun was completely down. I walked over to the door to see my friend Michael have his signature smirk on as he leaned against the door frame.

"Are you ready to eat like kings tonight?" He asked. I nodded as I slid on my jacket that was fully supplied with everything we would need.

"Let's go! I haven't had anything but animal blood in the past six months!" Michael exclaimed quietly as I doubled checked everything. I laugh quietly at his excitement.

"Hey! I haven't been hunting in a year thanks to you not letting me go! I should be more excited than you!" I exclaimed quietly as I closed the door behind me and locked it.

You see Michael hasn't let me hunt ever since the little incent with the werewolves… Michael hasn't let me go hunting with the rest. Tonight is going to be the first night I've gotten fresh human blood in a year.

He shook his head. "That's what she said." I glared at him as he smiled happily with succeeding to annoy me.

"Let's go before I snap your neck." I growled before grabbing his wrist. He mocked me a moment before we speed away. When we stopped we were in a little rundown neighborhood.

"Look over there," Michael whispered as he pointed at a couple. The guy was little over weight, which meant that he'd be the perfect target for the first night back for hunting, and a little stick thin girl who was WAY too happy for my liking. I smirked. "Get the blood."

I did so and handed him the fake blood out of my jacket pocket. He opened the bottle that the blood was held in and dipped his finger into the little tube. When he removed his finger from the tube, fake blood was all over his finger… Only if that was real blood.

He spread it across my neck and my face. Once he was done spreading it with his finger, he took the bottle to my neck and put little drops of it to where it slowly started falling. When he was done, he closed the bottle and slid it into my inside jacket pocket than wiped the fake blood on his pants.

Since we were hidden, we watch them for a while waiting for the right moment. Right when the guy pulled the girl in for a hug for some reason, we took that as our chance. I ran out from our hiding place screaming bloody murder.

"Somebody help me!" I cried as I feel to ground a few feet away from them.

They both looked at each other before running over to me.

"What happened?" The girl exclaimed as the guy sat me up.

"He attacked me." I said weakly. They both looked around trying to figure out who I was talking about.

"Who are you talking about?" I pointed in the direction behind her. Right when she stood up and turned around, Michael's hand went over her mouth and he automatically bit her. The guy went to turn around but I stood him with my hands. I was now fully standing and my grip on his head was almost as tight as it would be for me to break his skull.

"Don't move or this will become more painful for you." I hissed before biting the guy's neck. He struggled to get out of my grip at first but soon stopped and became limp. I smirked against his neck as I continued to drink his blood.

Whenever both of them were empty, we took them by their arms and dragged them deep into the nearest woods. We put them in the already dug hole. Michael put the dirt on top them before quickly making it look like it was never dug up.

"Alright. I gotta admit. You're getting better." Michael admitted as he licked the blood off of his face. I smirked.

"The student becomes the master." He crossed his arms and glared at that. "What it's true!" He rolled his eyes as I licked the blood off my face. He licked the blood away from his face before looking at me seriously.

"We better get going. We got human blood on us and you know how werewolves get if they smell human blood.."

What he meant by that was that if werewolves smelled human blood, they'll think that there almost dead and well finish them off.

_**(A/N: And my terrible describing skills kick in..)**_

I nodded in agreemeant. He took my hand before we speed our way back to my house...

_Hi! So this is from my wattpad account (FlawlessBVB). So I decided to post it on here. So um.. yeah. Just making that clear if anyone thinks i'm stealing this story._


End file.
